ASDFGHJKL 001!
by Rebelionheart
Summary: A series of one shot of my favorite couple SHIZNAT! WARNING: this contains my insanity and weird sense of humor! :D Why ASDFGHJKL? it means it was created out of my boredom! Enjooooooooooy!


As Shizuru pulls her naginata, the bell shatters beneath its force. The girl inside the bell gasps as the weapon captured her roughly. There she is. _**I won't let you go away ever again.**_ She pulled the girl towards her, and opened her arms to capture the girl of her dreams. They both collapsed on the floor due to battle exhaustion. Shizuru tightened the grip because she's afraid to let Natsuki go. Shizuru felt that Natsuki gently pushed her away. As she stared at the intense jade eyes of the other girl, her heart stopped and Natsuki gently kissed her. Her scarlet eyes widened at disbelief and she felt that her whole body weakened.

As Natsuki let her go, the young girl held her and patted her on the shoulder. "Shizuru, I don't know how to say this. I know I'm not good at words but you are the first person who showed me real love and appreciation. When my father left me, my world started to fill with hatred. I keep on pushing everyone away. I thought that being alone wouldn't make me vulnerable to emotions which keep the human beings weak and grounded. I used that as an excuse so people stay away from me and to avoid the risk of losing somebody again; but you, you pushed me beyond my limits. You showed me what it feels like to be cared and loved. You are my most precious person. And I'm deeply sorry that I can't return your feelings the way that you want me to."

Shizuru's heart clenched and her tears started to flow. Natsuki hugged her and glanced at Duran. "Duran! Load silver cartridge!"

Shizuru's eyes widened in realization and Natsuki shouted "FIRE!" Duran and Kiyohime slowly vanished in front of them. Shizuru snuggled at the arms of Natsuki and said _**"I'm fulfilled."**_

"AND CUT! GREAT SHOT GIRLS!" the director shouted. The two girls untangled themselves from each another.

"That wraps it up. This would be the last scene for both of you today. Great job Shizuru and Natsuki." The director smiles widely at them.

Shizuru bowed at the director and smiled at the brunette girl beside her. "It's nothing Sir, we were just doing our job, right Natsuki?"

"Y-Yeah." Natsuki got both hands in her pocket and looked away.

"Natsuki-chan looks so cool when she delivered her script." Shizuru squealed.

"Shut up, Baka! Let's go! You promised me that you'll buy me pizza and you better keep that promise." Natsuki blushed at Shizuru. The tawny haired woman giggled because of the reaction of the young girl.

"HAI! Kuga-sama! Let's go and hunt the other Himes'!" Shizuru jokingly marched forward.

"Here she goes again." Natsuki mumbled following the girl.

The two girls walked outside the studio to go and watch their trailer. The two banters as they walk make the people around them swoon. Many think that the two actresses are actually a couple but whenever someone asks them, they just smile and change the subject. Having a relationship with the same gender doesn't bother the society now so they wonder why the relationships of the two remain ambiguous. So what was really the deal between the two?

Natsuki opened the door for Shizuru. Shizuru teasingly said, "Ara, such a gentleman. Ookini Na-tsu-ki.", then Natsuki huffed and growled.

Shizuru walk towards her vanity mirror to gather her belongings such as make up, clothes, purse and her phone. She took her white long sleeve shirt and her skinny jeans. "I'll change first okay?"

Natsuki nodded and done the same thing. She pulled her black shirt and jeans. While waiting for Shizuru, she pulled her bag and put her belongings one by one. As she zipped her bag, Shizuru came out of the bathroom. Natsuki swallowed and astounded because of the sight in front of her. She can't help but blush at the beautiful sight. Her pulse jumped at the uncontrollable attraction towards Shizuru. It's been exactly one year, since she saw her friend in a different light. At first she didn't know why she's so attracted to her playful friend but eventually she realized that her feelings for her friend is beyond friendship. How ironic that the character that she portrays, she's the one who isn't capable of loving the other girl but in reality, she's head over heels in love with her best friend. She finally admitted the awful truth to herself and acknowledged that she was crazily, madly, and irrevocably in love with Shizuru.

"It's seems Natsuki is really famished she even swallowed her tongue." Shizuru teased the younger girl.

Natsuki blushed. "W-What? Shut up" Natsuki glared at Shizuru to disguise her obvious ogling to the girl. She stood up and walks towards the bathroom. "It's my turn AND don't take a peek Shizuru pervert."

Shizuru laughed at the younger girl. "But I can't help it Natsuki baby, you are not locking the door. It's like you are unconsciously inviting me to take a peek."

Natsuki choke at Shizurus' comment suddenly whipped her head around to look at the girl. "Don't try to insinuate anything! It's your perversion!" Natsuki glared at her and shut the door loudly. Shizuru giggled when she heard Natsuki locking the door.

Shizuru glanced at their trailer to check if they got everything. She sighed helplessly when she noticed that Natsuki's things are in chaos. She walks towards the knapsack of the brunette and opened it. She grimaced and decided to arrange it herself. She took out all of Natsuki's belongings. She folded the clothes and arranged them neatly inside the bag. Tapping it lightly,

she placed it again on the table. Shizuru heard the click of the lock and glanced to the girl emerging at the bathroom.

Natsuki felt a tug in her heart when she saw the girl arranging her things. It's one of the reasons why she fell for the girl. Shizuru always take care of her despite of their unusual pairing. She's distant and serious while Shizuru is charming and funny. She's a born loner while Shizuru is charismatic. It still baffles her why the older woman befriended her. When she asked the girl, the only answer she got was _**"I'm attracted to cute things. It is natural for me to befriend Natsuki because Natsuki is cute." **_

"Don't touch my things. I'm still mad at you for hiding my underwear that time." Natsuki pulled her bag and hug it.

Shizuru pouted. "Hey! I didn't hide it. I forgot to tell Natsuki that I haven't returned it. It's not my fault that Natsuki forgot that she let me borrow it because I want to order the same lingerie. I should be the one to get mad at you, because you told everyone that I stole it."

Natsuki made a face. "Whatever. Are you done? I'm hungry."

Shizuru stood up and pinched Natsuki's cheeks. "Hai. Let's go home baby Natsuki." Natsuki swatted her hand but Shizuru just giggled. They both took their bags and head to the parking lot. Natsuki opened her car and tossed her bag at the backseat. They both hopped in the car and they made their way to their favorite pizza parlor. They decided to order food at the drive thru.

While waiting for their turn, Shizuru turned towards Natsuki. "So what do you want?"

"The usual, the meat lovers. I want a whole pie for myself, okay?"

"Natsuki is such a glutton to these kinds of food," Shizuru pouted. "I'll order another one for me AND I'm not sharing it to Natsuki ikezu."

Natsuki laughed at the silliness of older woman. God help her. She can't help but fall to this girl everyday even though she knew it was unrequited. She watched the older girl to order and can't help of the jealousy because Shizuru can easily make anyone fall for her. Natsuki growled silently at the crew of the pizza parlor who swoons at the actress. She glared at the crew hoping that the guy could catch her drift. The crew became pale because of the death glare of the emerald-eyed girl. In front of them, the crew stammered through the whole conversation and obviously scared of the younger girl. Shizuru just smiled and gently pinches Natsuki's right leg. Natsuki yelp at the sudden contact.

"Hey why did you pinch me?" Natsuki asked her while rubbing her leg.

"You know why Natsuki. Enough of the glaring thing, okay? Don't worry, we'll be alone soon so, can you stop being a jealous-girl? I'm afraid that if she won't stop rolling her eyes it will come out of its sockets."

Natsuki blushed and laughed at the girl. "You're crazy, you know that right?" Shizuru stared and smiled at her. Natsuki's heart skipped a beat at the intense gaze of those scarlet eyes.

Shizuru leaned towards Natsuki "Hai, Hai, I'm crazy—"

"A-Ano, Miss… here's your order." The crew hand the two pizzas towards them. Both girls sighed but for a different reasons.

Shizuru took the boxes and handed the bill. "Ookini Sir." Shizuru cradled the pizza in her lap and on cue Natsuki maneuvered the gear and continue their way towards their apartment. Arriving at the parking lot near their apartment, Natsuki turned off the engine and took their bags and pizza in the backseat. She walks around to the passengers' door to open the door for Shizuru. They walk side by side together towards their apartment. At times like this, Natsuki feels so contented. She loves how they spend together in the safe haven of their apartment, keeping Shizuru all hers. Shizuru fishes out her keys to open the door, but was interrupted by a voice.

"Oi Shi-chan!" A tall, rugged, sexy girl wearing a white hoodie approached them.

"Ara, Hello Alex-san. It's been a while. It seems that the countryside suits you. How was your vacation?" Alex grinned at Shizuru while Natsuki growled at the interruption.

"It's fun and surprisingly refreshing. By the way I've got some souvenirs for you, FOR YOU ONLY SHIZURU." Alex tauntingly said.

Natsuki gritted her jaws. This Alex always gets in her nerves. Maybe it's the fact that the girl is a lesbian and tried to persuade Shizuru for a date. "As if I'm interested with your gifts," Natsuki took the keys at Shizuru's hand. "Come on Shizuru, I'm hungry."

Shizuru giggled. "Natsuki is always hungry for pizza." Shizuru glanced at Alex. "You can join us for pizza if you want Alex-san." Natsuki sputtered protests at the idea. Shizuru raised her right eyebrow at the young girl. Natsuki sighed heavily.

"Nah, I'm good Shi-chan and I don't want to interrupt your nightcap with Natsuki." Both of them blushed.

"Are you sure Alex-san? There's enough pizza for all of us."

"I'm not gonna share my pie with her Shizuru." Natsuki cradled the pizzas at her chest.

"Don't' worry Natsuki, I'm pretty sure that Shizuru will share her pizza to me. She got a big heart for the needy." Alex wrapped her right arms at Shizuru's shoulder.

That did it. Natsuki snapped at Alex and pulled Shizuru towards her chest. "In your dreams lesbo, don't touch her again if you love yourself or I'll break those hands of yours and shove it to your ass." Natsuki glared at Alex.

Alex held her hands up. "Easy Natsuki. I'm not trying to hurt Shizuru okay? I just want to tease you."

Shizuru was shock at the sudden display of possessiveness of Natsuki. She hugged the trembling girl. "Ara, Natsuki stop it. Let's just go inside. Come on, now. We'll be going now Alex-san."

"Okay Shi-chan. I'm glad that she finally snapped eh? Goodnight guys." Alex straightened herself and waved at the two of them.

Inside the house, Natsuki is still trembling. She doesn't know why she suddenly snapped at the sight of Shizuru being cradled by someone else. Natsuki started to pace around the living room while Shizuru took the pizza on their table. Shizuru sat at the chair and waited for the younger girl to calm down. Natsuki kicked, snapped and mumbled incoherent words while pacing. When the emerald-eyed girl finally sat down at the sofa, Shizuru walked towards her to and sat beside Natsuki.

"You want to tell me what that was all about?" Shizuru grasps the icy hands of Natsuki.

No, she didn't. She stared at Shizuru helplessly as she tried to brace herself for more questions. She forced herself to meet the red, darkly lashed eyes and saw that they were soft with tenderness. Natsuki shut her eyes at the flood of tenderness that swept into Natsuki's heart. It gave her spark of hope. This is now or never.

"Shizuru I have to tell you something." She said shakily and looked straight to the startling red eyes. "I-I'm in love with you. I would never have told you because I knew you don't feel the same way about me I-If Alex didn't show up, if I had been able to stop myself from reacting that way, I would have never told you this, I didn't want to burden you with this feelings. God, Shizuru. I never meant this to happen." Natsuki said softly, wishing that Shizuru would say something.

"Ara? Are you serious?" Shizuru whispered dumbly.

Natsuki felt her heart being crushed. She felt pathetic. She started to pity and to hate herself for exposing her like this. This whole situation with Shizuru doesn't have hope of ever turning out as she would like. Natsuki groaned softly, biting her lip hard. And she nearly jumped out of her skin when Shizuru whispered to her.

"Don't shut your eyes on me Natsuki." Shizuru said shakily. She pulled against the chest of Shizuru. A gasps escaped from Natsuki as she was envelope by Shizurus' scent. "I'm glad that Natsuki feels the same way about me. I love you Natsuki, to the point that I'm willing to stay by your side as a friend forever. But I was still hoping that you'd reciprocate my feelings, even if it takes the rest of my life to make you love me, it doesn't matter. Alex knew that. That's the reason why she kept on riling your nerves. She wants' you to realize that it's possible for you to love me and I am so glad that she's right."

Natsuki's face light up and become radiant. "You love me?! All this time, when I've been tearing myself apart, you love me?" she said huskily.

"I had four years of torment okay? So Natsuki should be grateful." Shizuru chuckled.

"That long?! Dammit! If I only knew, we didn't have to go through this charade!" Natsuki frustratingly ruffled her hair while growling. "Why you didn't tell me? Why do you have to hide this from me?"

"Had you remember the time that you asked me why the character in Mai-Hime hid her feelings for her best friend?"

Natsuki glanced at Shizuru's serene face. Her pulse accelerated at the thoughtful look of the girl she loves. Shizuru reached out to brush away the hair that has gotten on her eyes and cupped her cheeks. "Because she's afraid… She's afraid that once her feeling has been revealed, she doesn't have a choice but to leave her."

"L-Leave? Why would she do that?" Natsuki grasps Shizurus' palm.

"Because she's afraid that her best friend will force herself to reciprocate her feelings out of guilt or worse, she'll avoid her as if she's disgusted with her feelings. You see Natsuki, that's enough reason to make me afraid. Natsuki became a part of me. I can't imagine waking up another day knowing that you're always on the verge of leaving me. I know that there's a possibility that you feel the same way for me, but I can't take that risk. I just can't. That's why I stayed as your friend." Shizuru's voice shook.

Natsuki hugged Shizuru tightly. "BAKA! I feel the same way Shizuru, but you're more tolerable and patient with your feelings while I'm emotionally wreck. I can't stand seeing you being sweet to others, I know that you're not serious to those kinds of things but— " Shizuru then silenced Natsuki with a kiss. Natsuki was assaulted with a mass of butterflies in her stomach. She always dreamed of how Shizuru's lips would taste but nothing could compare in reality. She grasped Shizuru's shoulder as if she's drowning and held her tightly. She groaned when Shizuru withdrew her lips. Shizuru leaned her forehead to hers.

"Hai, Hai I'm really glad that Natsuki is such a temperamental person because of her hot-headedness she gave me a leeway to express how much she means to me." Shizuru huskily whispered.

"Am I really that dense?" Natsuki chuckled.

"Hai, I'm relieved that I don't have to bash her head to make her realize her feelings for me. You know me; I'm not really a violent person." Shizuru giggled.

Natsuki pinched her cheeks and kissed her forehead softly. "I tried my hardest to resist you Fujino, but you crawled your way into my heart. You shattered my defenses only to rebuild with you inside of it. Apparently, you didn't break anything."

Shizuru squeak inelegantly and snuggled at the arms of Natsuki. "Ara, I didn't know that Natsuki could say the sweetest things." A growling stomach interrupted them.

Natsuki blushed furiously. "Damn it, I was trying to be sweet but my stupid stomach said otherwise. Come, Shizuru. I'm hungry." Natsuki stood up and pulled Shizuru. Feeling giddy with happiness, Shizuru latched on her waist from behind.

"Shizuru, how can we move if you're latched onto me? Let go for a minute, I'll prepare our dinner." Natsuki chuckled at the girl attached to her.

"Mou, it's Natsuki's fault for being so sweet. It's like she activated a magnet between us. See? I can't help it. I'm attracted to her." Shizuru seductively rubbed her front side to her back.

Natsuki yelp at the sudden friction of Shizuru's breast to her back. She shivered with pleasure at the softness and warmth of the older girl. "S-Shizuru, stop being naughty!"

Shizuru laughed and unlatched herself from Natsuki's back. "Mou, Natsuki is such a mood killer. Just because we're together now, it doesn't mean I'll be submissive to you. Nope. Not a chance."

Natsuki felt her heart tighten at the words of the older girl. _**Together.**_ "As if you'll let me. You woman, can charm anyone to do anything you want. I don't have a chance against you." Shizuru pecked her at lips.

"But I never thought that you'll fall for me too Natsuki. Never in my wildest dreams." Shizuru winked at the blushing Natsuki. Natsuki grasped her hand and tugged her towards the dining table.

It took longer than before to eat their dinner because of the newfound sweetness of the couple. It seems that confession of their true feelings is the final way to finally open the remaining locks to their boundaries. That simple touch that conveys how deep this feeling will be. There is still a bunch of teasing from the older girl, but this time there was an underlining meaning behind those quirky comments. After eating dinner, the couple decided to watch movie. Both of them wanted to watch their own preference of movie but they don't have an idea who will decide which one to watch, so they decided to have a race. The first one who'd able to find the movie that each of them wants will be declared as winner.

Right after Shizuru announced the rules. Shizuru swiftly moves to their bedroom which shocks Natsuki. "OI! That's unfair! You didn't even tell me that—"A click of the lock was heard. Natsuki quickly ran to their door and knock wildly.

"YOU, FUJINO PLAY DIRTY! OPEN UP! How can I choose a movie if you'll lock me out! All of our stash are there!" Natsuki whined.

A lovely laugh rang inside the room. "Ara, it's not my fault that Natsuki is a slow poke. Aaaaaand I'm not playing dirty, you can call me a street smart!"

"You mean smart ass?!" Natsuki pouted. An idea popped into her head and decided to wait for Shizuru to come out. She crouched and waited for her prey.

After finding a romantic comedy that she wants to watch, Shizuru made her way to the door. Not realizing the danger, she opened the door.

"Nat-su-ki! I found—"A loud ooff escaped in Shizuru as she was tackled by Natsuki. She thought that she'll fall on the floor and braced herself from the impact but was surprise when she was carried by Natsuki at her shoulders.

"Hah! Do you think you're the only street smart here? You have no choice but to wait me here." Natsuki put her down on their bed and quickly ran back to the door to lock it. "Stay and behave." Natsuki pinches her nose and walk towards the CD rack to search for her movie.

Shizuru blinked cutely at Natsuki. "Ara? Behave? Am I bad?"

"Hai, Hai, Shizuru is naughty and bad." Shizuru gulp at the sight presented to her. She envies the jean that fits snuggly to Natsuki's thighs and butt. A ripple ran to her when Natsuki bended. She ran her gaze to the younger girl's thighs and butt. She wanted to run her palm to Natsuki's lean thighs up to those tight butt. She unconsciously licked her lips and felt her breath ran out a little.

"Natsuki shouldn't offer herself to me that way." Shizuru said huskily.

"Huh? What do you mean offer myself?" Natsuki asked her while still busy at the stack of CDs'.

"The way that you seduce me with that pose, you might regret it Na-tsu-ki." Natsuki shrieked and blushed.

"I am definitely not seducing you! I-I-I'm just trying to find something!" Shizuru laughed loudly. "Maybe Natsuki is doing it unconsciously to force me to make the first move. Natsuki should just tell me, I'm always willing and ready." Shizuru winks playfully.

"BAKA! Don't put mouth into my wor—I mean words into my m-mouth! Oh shut up!" Natsuki sat suddenly on the carpet and palmed her face. She groaned loudly when she felt Shizuru's arms around her.

"Kannin na Natsuki baby, I can't help it. Kannin na. You look so cute when you're blushing, I can't resist." Shizuru giggled.

Natsuki sighed. "I can't believe that I'm still susceptible to your teasing despite of the years that were together."

"It only means that Natsuki can't resist my charming ways to make her fall for me. It'll be horrific if Natsuki outgrown her cute blushes. Oh, the horror!"

Natsuki chuckled and hugged Shizuru closer. "If that happens I'm pretty sure that you'll find innovative ways to make me blush. I do hope that day will not come. Why don't we just spend the night cuddling Shizuru?"

"I think someone is a sore loser eh?" Shizuru yelp when Natsuki poke her in her stomach.

"I'm not. I just want to spend the night in your arms. I was always wondering if the reality can beat my dreams. So?" Natsuki blushed but looked so hopeful and cute.

"Ara, where did Natsuki learn that cute look?" Natsuki blinks innocently.

"Fine. You win." Natsuki stood up and pulled Shizuru.

"I'll just take a shower Shizuru." Natsuki walks to her closet to find some clothes to wear. She decided to pull a white sleeveless shirt and boxer.

"Alone? Are you sure you don't want me to accompany you? You might get lonely there."

Natsuki groaned. "For the love of God, Shizuru!" Shizuru just giggled while Natsuki walk towards the bathroom.

Shizuru got up and walked towards her own closet to choose her clothes for the night but decided against it. With a sudden thought, she walks towards the closet of Natsuki to surprise the younger girl. She smiled at the thought of having Natsuki in her arms without any restriction. That will be the first night that they'll spend together as a couple. She only has an opportunity to gaze lovingly at the young girl at night, when Natsuki is sleeping. Now, she'll even have the opportunity to hug and kiss the girl until they fall asleep. Thank God everything went well.

Shizuru made their bed while waiting for the other girl to finish. She hummed a popular love tune as she folds their blanket and arranges their pillow. She heard the bathroom door opened. The bedroom was suddenly filled with the distinct scent of Natsuki and she inhaled deeply. A pair of arms engulfed her and Shizuru leaned towards it.

"Happy?" Natsuki asked while kissing her soft hair.

"Slight? Because Natsuki didn't allow me to wash her back. " Shizuru giggled when Natsuki growled.

"It's your turn now." Shizuru stood up and patted Nastuki's head and proceeded towards the bathroom.

Natsuki lay down on the bed with a big smile on her face. _**Finally, Shizuru is officially mine**_, she thought. She tossed and rolled in the bed while waiting impatiently for the older girl to come out. Her ears perked up when she heard the door opened. Natsuki was slacked jawed at the sight of the older girl. Shizuru was wearing her long sleeves, white shirt and white cotton underwear. _**She is wearing my clothes. MINE**_. Natsuki felt her stomach flipped when Shizuru slowly sashayed towards their bed.

"Cat got your tongue Na-tsu-ki?" Shizuru winked at the flustered girl.

Natsuki gulped. Her mind went blank and scrambled for a sassy remark when the doorbell rang. Natsuki suddenly stood up. "I'LL ANSWER IT! DON'T COME OUT OF OUR BEDROOM WITH T-THAT OUTFIT!" She ran outside while Shizuru laugh trails behind her.

Natsuki's heart is still racing when she reached the door. Calming herself a little, she inhaled deeply and opened the door. A grinning Alex waved at her and is on the act of opening her mouth when she interrupted her.

"What do you want?"

Alex grimaced at the sour face of the emerald eyed girl. "Well, ano, I was kinda worried at Shizuru. So I decided to check her out."

"She's okay, she's sleeping, now get lost." Natsuki held the door and on the act of closing it to Alex smug face, but the rugged girl anticipated it. Alex quickly evaded the girl and managed to step inside the house.

"Shi-chan? Are you okay?" Alex dodges Natsuki while searching for the tawny haired girl.

"What the heck are you doing?!" Natsuki panicked at the thought that Alex sees her girlfriend in such revealing clothes.

"Ara?" Natsuki and Alex whipped their heads at the same time at the source of Kyoto-ben accent. Alex staggered at Shizuru's sexy look. She suddenly pinched her nose to stop it from bleeding. Natsuki quickly ran at Shizuru to hide the girl behind her.

"Dammit Alex?! I told you she's sleeping?! She's okay! What do you think I will do to her? Murder her? I advise you to forget what you saw or I'll make sure that you'll suffer from amnesia!" Natsuki angrily growled at the blushing brunette.

"Sleeping? It doesn't look like it, Natsuki-chan. I didn't know that you're fast". You managed to get her into bed in less than twenty four hours huh? You manage to beat my record." Alex teased Natsuki.

"W-What?! It's not what you think?!" Natsuki stammered.

"You don't have to be shy Natsuki-chan, it's perfectly normal for couples to —"

"WE ARE NOT HAVING SEX!" Natsuki shouted interrupting the grinning girl.

"–cuddle together." Shizuru and Alex laughed hard at the blushing girl. They have tears in their eyes when they managed to stop laughing.

"Oh my god, Shi-chan. Natsuki is killing me." Alex said while wiping her tears.

"You want me to kill you literally?" Natsuki threatened her.

"Ara, no need to resort into violence Natsuki." Shizuru hugged Natsuki from behind savoring the warmth and familiarity of the presence of the girl that she loves.

"Hai, no need for bloodshed Natsuki-chan. It seems that I'm fully capable of endangering myself when I'm around you buuut this opportunity, to see those legs of Shi-chan is worth the danger." Alex stumbled back when Natsuki took a step forward.

"I'll be giving you a HUGE favor now, Alex. I suggest that you take this one. I suggest that you, walk away from here and forget. I mean WIPE AWAY everything —what you saw and what we talked about." A dangerous glint is sparkling behind those emerald eyes. Alex shivered and swallowed dryly. She slowly back out towards the door while Natsuki walks toward her.

"O-Oi Shizuru! Reign in Natsuki! She looks s-serious!" Shizuru latched at the younger girls' back and sighed happily.

"Kannin na Alex-san. I guess Natsuki baby is serious about this. We can't blame her, you teased her too much eh?" Shizuru smiled and snuggled back at young girls' neck. Alex paled when she bumped at the door.

"Here comes the favor Alex-san." A long pause.

"RUN!" Natsuki barked. Startled, Alex jumped and quickly grabbed the door and run the heck out of her. Shizuru laughed loudly while Natsuki softly growls.

When Natsuki grabbed the door knob to lock it, a head suddenly popped at the door frame. "I'm sorry to say this Natsuki-chan but I can't easily forget Shizuru's legs and I can't promise you that I'll not daydream of it. You know that you're not the only one who can't resist Fujino's charm." Alex naughtily winked at the shocked girl.

Natsuki tried to grab Alex's head but the rugged girl managed to run away. Shizuru swiftly hugs and hold the younger girl from murdering their friend.

"YOU BETTER HIDE YOURSELF ALEX! IF I SAW YOU TONIGHT OR TOMORROW I'LL MAKE SURE THAT YOU'LL SUFFER FROM MASSIVE HEMORRHAGE IN THE HEAD!" Natsuki shouted at the running girl.

Shizuru heartily laughed at the antics of her girlfriend and her friend. It seems everything has fallen into the right place. She looked at the annoyed girl in front of her. As their gazed met, she felt the same connection when she first saw Natsuki. Natsuki softly smiled and grabbed her waist.

"Let's get some sleep Zuru baby." Shizuru's heart ached not because of the unrequited feelings but because of the happiness and contentment that she feels right now.

"Hai, Let's sleep Suki baby." Together they made their way to their bedroom to settle for the night.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXX **

**INTERVIEW 01 **

Natsuki: Oi Rebelionheart. I was wondering, why am I always leaving Shizuru in your fanfictions?

Shizuru: _***calmly sips her green tea***_

Rebelionheart: _***sips her own tea***_ Well, because Natsuki looks the type of person who's scared of true love.

Natsuki: say what?! I am not! Where did you get that idea?

Rebelionheart: _***grin***_ from no one.

Shizuru: _***snorts***_ please excuse me _***giggled***_

Natsuki: then why don't you CHANGE my personality in your fanfictions? _***glares***_

Rebelionheart: Nah, too lazy to do it. _***blinks*sips tea***_

Natsuki: even with persuasion and motivations? _***evil grin***_

Rebelionheart: even with persuasion and motivations.

Shizuru: _***observes the two while sipping her tea***_I hope that this conversation won't result into bloodshed.

Natsuki: _***walks toward the cabinet*took out her gun***_ even with this? _***reloads gun***_

Rebelionheart: _***stands up*ehem***_

You shouted out

But I can't hear a word you say

I'm talking loud not saying much

I'm criticized but all your bullets ricochet

You shoot me down, but I get up _***wiggles butt***_

Natsuki: _***sweat drop* WTF?**_

Shizuru_***chokes onto her tea*coughing wildly*Ara?**_

Rebelionheart: I'm bulletproof, nothing to lose

Fire away, fire away _***shakes boobies***_

Ricochet, you take your aim

Fire away, fire away _***gestures gun***_

You shoot me down but I won't fall

I am titanium

You shoot me down but I won't fall

I AM TITANIUM _***wiggles butt***_

Natsuki: what an awful dance moves _***grimacing***_

Shizuru: _***snorts inelegantly***_

Rebelionheart: _***dancing like there's' no tomorrow***_

Natsuki: oh God we have to stop her Shiz. _***aiming*BANG***_

Rebelionheart: _***looks at her gun wound*pale*blood*stares at the two girls***_

I never meant to start a war

I just wanted you to let me in

And instead of using force

I guess I should've let you win

_***teary eyed* **_

I came in like a wrecking baaaall

I never hit so hard in love

All I wanted was to break your walls

All you ever did was wreck meee _***fainted***_

Shizuru: Ara? _***runs toward Rebelionheart*cradles her in her lap***_

I never said I'd lie and wait forever

If I died, we'd be together _***sob***_

I can't always just forget her

But she could try

At the end of the world

Or the last thing I see

You are

Never coming home, never coming home _***sniff***_

Could I? Should I?

And all the things that you never ever told me

And all the smiles that never ever… ever...

Get the feeling that you're never

All alone and I remember now

At the top of my lungs in my arms she dies

She dieeeeeeeeeeeeeeees _***wails***_

Natsuki: is this a freaking Glee Club?!

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXX **

A/N:

I would like to dedicate this one shot to my countrymen who died at the Super Typhoon Yolanda. I know that this one shot is not enough to help you in the time like this. My heart aches every time I see those victims crying, starving, thirsty and helpless. You guys are always in my prayers.

This story was edited by a good friend of mine. Her name is Aki. Thank you big time! :D

Sorry guys, I can't resist this one shot. It kept pestering my current plot so I decided to write this one. I know, I know. This contains insane musings and lame themes but please bear with my bizarre and creepy mind. Lol. Alex's personality seems familiar right? *grin* yep it's me Rebelionheart. I can't resist to put myself in a fanfiction with these lovely girls. Hey, Alex is not my real name, sorry guys! XD

Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaand I'll update the Reunited Soulmates…probably in a few days? It's still in my beta so wait for it 'kay?

The song Wrecking Ball by Miley Cyrus, the Ghost of You by Chemical Romance and Titanium by David Guetta is clearly not mine. I have nothing against the Glee Club and I love 'em! 3

Ciao! _***wink***_


End file.
